


LOKtober Drabbles (2020)

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: The short pieces I wrote for the LOKtober challenge last year. Mostly drabbles with some meta and headcanons mixed in for good measure.(Characters listed in brackets in each chapter title, any relevant warnings in the notes at the start of each chapter.)
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1 - Deified (Priestess, Kain)

The priestess knelt before her Lord Kain as she has a hundred times before, and - gods willing - would do a thousand times more.

He held out his wrist towards her. She glanced up once, meeting his eye before she bit down. His skin seemed stronger every time, knitting closed ever quicker. But the blood - oh the blood - that got ever stronger, ever sweeter.

The centuries slipped away at his feet, and then by his right hand. She never noticed her humanity slipping away with them. But the truth was that she would pay any price for another taste of divinity.


	2. Day 2 - Choice (Melchiah headcanon)

Picture, if you will, a day at the height of the empire. There is nothing about it to set it apart from any other. Imagine the Necropolis, back when the gardens of the dead were perfumed with night blooming flowers, before the earth itself suffered from Kain’s corruption.

The writers said they intended Melchiah to be vain, but they never showed it. Let me show you now. A self made man, proud of his handiwork looks into a mirror backed with gold. This king of corpses chose every stitch that graces his skin. Every soft curve is sculpted in his own image, and there is none higher. From his broad shoulders to his self-scarred chest, the softness of his stomach, to his hips and thighs which were once much fuller before dark blood and sharp needles did their work. There is not one part of him he did not choose. There is no part of him not worthy of worship.


	3. Day 4 - Servitude (Priestess)

One who called himself a free man asked why she served them.

“I am no more a slave than you,” the priestess replied. “This world belongs to vampires. They don’t age as we do, they fear no wound struck by mortal blade. They are more than we could ever hope to be. I have seen them sleep like trees in the winter and awake changed as the divinity in their holy blood grew stronger. We are as the beasts of the field to them. They say when we are born and when we die. What could they be but gods?”


	4. Day 6 - Hunter and Hunted (Kain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble, minor character death.

It was no wrench for Kain to shed the last of his humanity. The young lord had known the common man as lesser even before the dark blood. Once the nameless masses had served and clothed him. Now they would do naught but feed him.

Kain grinned as he shifted from man to wolf, red eyes glowing like embers in the night. He could hear their idle chatter with lupine ears, but lacked the will to listen. There were three of them in the firelight, one with a crossbow at his feet. It wouldn’t save him. The wolf stalked closer.  
*  
The vampires had done too much harm for him to stand by. Solen didn’t have an ounce of training, but he had strength and a scythe from working in the fields. The beasts would die the same as the wolves that came for the sheep last winter.

He was no hunter, but he knew the signs of them. He had seen the shadow of the beast beyond the camp. Silhouetted between him and the firelight was something more than a wolf. Not daring to breathe, Solen drew his scythe back.

It turned.

He didn’t even had a chance to scream.


End file.
